God Serena
in " "}} |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Shield of Spriggan Wizard Saint |team= |previous team=Spriggan 12 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic Gale Dragon Slayer Magic 3 Unnamed Dragon Slayer Magics |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 320 (silhouette) Chapter 440 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 188 (silhouette) Episode 286 (actual) |game debut=Fairy Tail Goku • Mahō Ranbu |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} God Serena (ゴッドセレナ Goddo Serena) was a part of the Alvarez Empire, wherein he was one of the Spriggan 12, under the command of Emperor Spriggan. Before becoming a Shield of Spriggan, he was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and was ranked first in terms of strength among the Four Gods of Ishgar, making him the strongest Mage on the entire continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 18-20 His epithet within the Alvarez Empire was "Eight-Dragon God Serena" (八竜のゴッドセレナ Hachiryū no Goddo Serena), stemming from his use of eight different Dragon Slaying Lacrima. Appearance God Serena is a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked orange hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful white robe with blue long sleeves, a blue belt and blue pants. His chest and neck area is covered by a small red cloak with white colored edges, a large collar and three yellow colored crescent shapes lined up vertically on both sides over his chest. He also wears simple pair of boots that reaches below his knees. God Serena's most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure, particularly the Japanese deity . Personality God Serena is a flamboyant individual, with Makarov going as far as calling his personality deplorable. He is extremely quirky with a taste for standing in the spotlight, and performing unnecessary dramatic gestures while conducting a simple conversation. This habit is accompanied by an extremely strong sense of confidence, allowing him to not only easily shrug off negative comments regarding his behavior, but actually treat them as compliments.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 13-14 God Serena has also shown himself to be quite condescending, antagonizing his foes after a crushing victory. Additionally, upon approaching a dying Warrod, God Serena has shown himself to be exceedingly arrogant as well, giving Warrod the name-encompassing send-off message of "God bye-bye" (ゴッドバイバイ Goddo Bai Bai).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Pages 18-19 God Serena very readily expounds upon his own arrogance via his banter towards his former Saints, citing that, upon their readied counterattack, that they aren't completely pathetic. Indeed, Hyberion himself even described God Serena's hubris as ridiculously great. However, upon releasing his true strength as a Dragon Slayer, God Serena's calm facade all but vanishes, and he realizes himself to be extremely bloodthirsty, without hesitation utilizing three of his eight Dragon Slayer Magics to mortally wound his foes before preparing to use a fourth to finish the deed. Upon being told to desist, God Serena showcased a malicious grin and sarcastically questioned if his actions would qualify as being overzealous. God Serena also takes his standing as a Dragon Slayer very seriously, and has the utmost faith in his power, making the claim that all Dragons would be naught but fodder before his might. Not much later, upon seeing Acnologia appear before him, God Serena expressed excitement and surprise at the arrival of the Dragon King, who he claimed had eluded him for quite some time, and even began to imply that his sole reason for defecting to the Alvarez Empire was to locate and slay Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 5-16 History In his time as a Wizard Saint, God Serena, at some point before or after his induction, implanted eight different Dragon Lacrima into his body, granting him the powers over those elements as a 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer and in the process was recognized as the strongest Mage on the continent. Then, not long after the war between Fairy Tail and Tartaros ended and the Magic Council is rebuilt, God Serena defected to Zeref's Alvarez Empire, all for the sake of locating and eradicating the infamous Black Dragon: Acnologia. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc God Serena is mentioned by Draculos Hyberion during a discussion at the Magic Council. Revered as the strongest Mage of Ishgar, he is stated to have defected a while ago to become a member of the Alvarez Empire's elite guard: the Spriggan 12; a unit of elite of Mages with strength equal to his own. Attending a meeting of the 12, God Serena listens as Zeref spells out the upcoming war against Ishgar and states he had no problem attacking his former country when questioned about it by Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12-21 Under Zeref's order, God Serena later deploys with fellow Spriggans August and Jacob along with a force equal to a million troops, traveling west to arrive at Magnolia's eastern border, and along the way decimates the entire country of Bosco. He later lands and disembarks the ship with his two accompanying Spriggans, where he reunites with Hyberion, Warrod Sequen, Wolfheim and the accompanying Jura Neekis. Greeting his old friends, he admits that their combined efforts destroyed Bosco, but then dodges Hyberion's question as to why he betrayed his homeland.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 14-15 Despite his opponents' efforts, God Serena makes short, easy work of them. Unscathed, he then proceeds to antagonize them on their worth as members of the Ten Wizard Saints. Upon hearing a fatally wounded Warrod plead his desire to see Mavis' smile one more time, God Serena turns to the elderly man and tells him that he will be the first to die. As he motions to finish off Warrod, he is encased in a giant tree created by the fourth God of Isghar, and is then subsequently assaulted by Jura, a transformed Wolfheim, and Hyberion. As his opponents think they have him on the ropes, God Serena breaks free of Hyberion's control and utilizes Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic to catch his foes off guard, and then turns to Purgatory and Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic to finish them off; the former Saint prepares to kill them all with Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, but is stopped by August, who remarks that God Serena is the Hybrid Theory: a man blessed by the Dragon Gods. God Serena denounces their existence and begins to walk in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild with his accomplices. However, before they can make way, Acnologia appears, claiming that he smells Dragon. Seeing the Dragon King arrive, God Serena grows excited and begins to explain his modus operandi, but is immediately cut down as a result of Acnologia's quest to remove all traces of Dragon from the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 2-18 Some time later, a Historia of God Serena is created by Neinhart to fight alongside the entire Spriggan 12 and Alvarez army against Fairy Tail. Upon being revived, God Serena rejoices, but is reminded by Neinhart that if he dies, then so does God Serena yet again. Hearing this, God Serena tells Neinhart to leave his protection up to him as the united Spriggan 12 stand firm and await Fairy Tail's next move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 12-15 Later appearing on the battlefield, God Serena attacks Fairy Tail's forces with his various Dragon Slayer Magics. Initially overwhelming the Mages, upon unleashing his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, he finds himself surprised as it is completely smashed by a newly-arrived Gildarts Clive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 15-22 Angrily staring down Gildarts, he is confused when the reduction in his fabricated body's Magic Power is pointed out, regarding the observation as nonsense and butting heads with the Fairy Tail Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 2-5 As the two exchange blows, God Serena is frustrated that his Magic is consistently being broken apart and is shortly thereafter blown away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 15-16 Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): God Serena has control over eight Dragon Slayer Magics of varying elements, which he owes mastery over to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima, effectively christening him as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. This usage and mastery earned him the title "Eight Dragon-God Serena" when he defected to the Alvarez Empire, even declared a "Hybrid Theory" by August due to his massive arsenal. However, of said eight Dragon Slaying Magics, he has only utilized five, and when he unleashes his true power and activates his Magic, his sclera turn dark-blue, his irises become extremely small and completely white.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 7-12 Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants God Serena control over the element of lightning, presumably like all Dragon Slayer Magics he can consume lightning to replenish his health. When going to kill Warrod in the eastern battle of the Alvarez war he flashed this Magic from the palm of his hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 3 Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic (岩窟の滅竜魔法 Gankutsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants God Serena total control over earth; rather than create, God Serena has shown the ability to totally alter landscape. Additionally, like other Dragon Slaying Magics, presumably, God Serena can devour earth itself to replenish his energy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 8 God Serena owes his mastery of this Magic to the implantation of one of eight Dragon Lacrima. *'Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction' (岩窟竜の大地崩壊 Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai): God Serena slaps his hands upon the ground and destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, which not only destroys his foes' footing, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground. Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic (煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes fire and extreme levels of heat. Beyond its name, however, it has no other discernible differences from Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives God Serena the ability to produce, control and devour the element he implicitly controls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 9-10 God Serena also owes his control of this Magic to the implantation of a Dragon Lacrima. *'Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell' (煉獄竜の炎熱地獄 Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku): In a manner reminiscent of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, God Serena engulfs his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire, and then punches in the direction of his foes. Upon completion of the aforementioned punch, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encases his opponents. Alternatively, this can be released as a stream of flames from one of his palms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 18-19 Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (海王の滅竜魔法 Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): This Dragon Slayer Magic grants God Serena free reign over water, giving him the ability to create (in voluminous quantities), control and presumably devour said element.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 10 Usage of this Magic God Serena owes, too, to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima. *'Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge' (海王竜の水陣方円 Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen): With a meager wave of his hands, God Serena creates an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water. Alternatively, he can release it as a spiraling torrent from one of his palms. Gale Dragon Slayer Magic (暴風の滅竜魔法 Bōfū no Metsuryū Mahō): Though exemplary usage of this Dragon Slayer Magic was not seen, God Serena did indeed prepare for use of a spell by generating extremely large whirlwinds around both of his hands. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, despite his use of multiple, he should be able to devour wind as well. Like the rest of his Magic, God Serena owes his use to Dragon Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 11-12 *'Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon' (暴風竜の吟風弄月 Bōfūryū no Ginpū Rōgetsu): After taking a sharp breath, God Serena releases a destructive gust of wind from his mouth that is presumably quite lethal in force. However, the spell was destroyed by Gildarts Clive upon its casting, leaving its true strength a mystery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 20-21 Immense Durability: God Serena is very resilient, having emerged unharmed after being assaulted by the full, combined might of the remaining Four Gods of Ishgar and Jura Neekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 3-7 Immense Strength: God Serena has an extreme amount of physical strength, briefly matching Gildarts Clive, despite not having the strength he did when he was alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 4-5 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, as well as having been the strongest Mage in all of Ishgar prior to his defection to Alakitasia, God Serena has exceedingly high levels of magical strength;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 his power was stated to be equivalent to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire countries single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 by Brandish herself. As further testament to his power level, he additionally, with help from Jacob and August, passingly annihilated the entire nation of Bosco and every single one of their guilds,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 15 and by himself, defeated the remaining Four Gods of Ishgar and Jura Neekis without so much as a scratch on his person. Said victory left three of his contenders completely incapacitated, and left the fourth, Warrod, on the verge of death. Additionally, true to his alias "Eight-Dragon God Serena", he has demonstrated the ability to project eight massive, destructive Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 16-17 Quotes *(To August): "Ain't no such thing as a Dragon God. Or Dragon Kings. 'Cause anything like a Dragon is toast when I get through with 'em!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 12 *(To Fairy Tail): "You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens... God Serena!!!!" Battles & Events *Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen & Jura Neekis vs. God Serena *Gildarts Clive vs. God Serena (Historia) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Deceased Category:Former Members of Spriggan 12 Category:Former Dragon Slayers